


Don’t Burn Out

by Beachedking



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, Lord of Ash, Negative Thoughts, Physical Pain, References to Depression, bc vent fic. but it’s vague., cause loa is him literally being smothered so Uh owie, highkey vent fic but I liked the writing of it, writing this made me feel better take that brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking
Summary: Fire Spirit can’t exactly move in the cold.
Kudos: 11





	Don’t Burn Out

It’s very cold. That’s all he can think of as the cool air of night does nothing but bring him pain. Not metaphorically either, literally. It literally hurts him. Not the best thing to feel, honestly. But he can’t think of that. He really can’t other than well, it hurts. 

Fire Spirit barely has the energy to move. Oh joy. Fire Spirit feels like such a misnomer right now, smothered flames barely flickering. The closest to movement he can muster is digging his staff into the ground. The grounds so cold too...He wants to just lie down. But a more rational- he’d laugh at that if he were in a better headspace- part of him says to stand. The floor won’t help him it’ll just...yeah, no, no. If the mere air is painful, that’s not gonna be much better to warm him up. 

God, he needs to warm up. Fire flicks his sight to the Dragon’s Bead. It’s that muddy color again. It always turns this way when he’s like this. At least it’s nice and orange when he’s the other way. Too bad either way if he’s not in the middle he literally crashes and burns. Why does he have to be in the middle? He couldn’t tell ya! It was either burning up if he got too hot or fizzling out if he got too cold...which he is right now.

...Great. He’s back where he started.

It frankly sucks to be powerless. Yeah, he’s all about that power but he’s literally powerless right now. This air is so draining. So tiresome. He looked up at the sky, so cloudy. He can’t even see the moon. He supposed it fit. It fit ashes. 

No- No, nope, nada! Fire Spirit violently shook his head. He can think of that aaaaall he wants when he’s not literally being smothered! He’s still not sure why he’s being smothered but he can think of that later! 

Still, he can’t exactly move still. Fire Spirit gives a groan and closes his eyes. Maybe not now, but maybe with the day he’ll warm. Just gotta. Take a step. Come on Fire. Just gotta step a little. 

He raised a foot and back onto the ground. It hurt, it really did as he winced, but he felt a little fwoosh of flame around him as he widened his eyes at that revelation. Movement. Flame. Warmth. 

Maybe the next step wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
